SVK12E
}} The SVK12E is a fictional Russian Designated Marksman Rifle variant of the AK12 Assault Rifle. It was in the test place and was unlocked by default. History The SVK12E (Russian: S'naiperskaya'V'intovka '''K'alashnikov 'E'ksport- English: Kalashnikov Sniper Rifle - Export) is a fictional Russian sniper rifle/designated marksman rifle variant of the AK-12 rifle. Design wise it is similar to the Dragunov family of weapons, sharing common traits like the Kalashnikov handling traits, but using the AK-12 as a base model and being scaled up for larger calibers like the 7.62x51mm NATO and 7.62x54mmR rounds. Compared to the regular AK-12, it features a longer and heavier barrel, a smaller magazine, as well as being chambered in either 7.62x51mm NATO or 7.62x54mmR rounds as opposed to the AK-12's standard 5.45x39mm. The in-game variant is chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO, given it is the supposed export variant of the SVK12. It also features a two-round burst mode identical to the AK12BR's - firing at 1000 RPM - and can only fire in this mode exclusively. Kalashnikov Concern did release a designated marksman rifle in late 2018, the SVCh (Russian: 'S'naiperskaya 'V'intovka 'Ch'ukavin), based on the AK design but redesigned to use high-caliber rounds. It is chambered in the 7.62x54mmR round but the export variant is chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO for foreign sales. appearance-wise, the SVCh more closely resembles the SCAR SSR. In-Game ''General Information'' The SVK12E is a hard-hitting DMR, with a 2-shot bodyshot in CQC. Outside of these close ranges, however, it requires a steady hand to drag the second shot back down to earth, as the two-round burst is not treated like the AN-94. ''Usage & Tactics'' The SVK12E is, at its core, a AK12BR with a completely gutted fire control group, and worse recoil. However, managing the recoil would allow for nearly instantaneous kills almost all the way out to its minimum range, especially when bursts were compensated for and both shots could strike the head. However, the burst was unwieldy, carried a disconnector delay, and was overall worse than its battle rifle cousin. ''Conclusion'' The SVK12E isn't really rewarding for what it is. A product of its circumstances, the SVK12E was totally outclassed by its battle rifle cousin, and was not a worthwhile pick. Pros & Cons '''Pros: * Highly lethal in close quarters. * Landing a full burst on the head is an instantaneous kill at any range. * High muzzle velocity. Cons: * Burst fire requires a steady hand and will often miss. * Overall high recoil prevents accurate fire in general. * Burst disconnector prevents spam-firing like other AK12 family 2-round bursts. Trivia * The SVK12E bears a strong resemblance to the SVD-12 seen in Battlefield 4, sharing similar visuals and roles. ** It is possible that the SVD-12 was used as a basis for the model seen in Phantom Forces. * The 'E' in SVK12E likely stands for Export, given it is chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO instead of the Russian 7.62x54mmR cartridge which is used in domestic products produced by Kalashnikov Concern, although, it is speculated that the 'E' also stands for 'E'xperimental. * It is the only DMR in-game capable of burst fire and the only one that does not have a semi-automatic firing mode. ** It is the second DMR with a firing mode other than semi-automatic, the first being the VSS Vintorez. References Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Fictional Weapons